Garruk Wildspeaker
|-|Pre-Veil Curse= |-|Partially Transformed= |-|Post-Veil Curse= Summary Garruk Wildspeaker is a human planeswalker hailing from an unnamed plane. He was raised as a druid warrior with a great respect for nature. He holds a great distrust for any form of civilization due to his father's death, only trusting in nature. Recently, however, he has been corrupted by a curse of the Chain Veil, due to the machinations of Liliana Vess. Therefore, he's slowly transforming into a demon, and eventually embraces this inevitability, hunting down planeswalkers like himself. Before he could complete this transformation, he was pacified by a hedron placed in his head by Jace, being temporarily subdued. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low-6-B, possibly higher | 6-B, possibly much higher Name: Garruk Wildspeaker, Primal Hunter, The Veil-Cursed, Caller of Beasts, Apex Predator Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 20s-30s Classification: Human Planeswalker, Druid-Warrior | Half-Demon, Planeswalker Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of green mana, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Corrosion Inducement (Can cause man-made constructs to break apart and decay), Summoning and Animal Manipulation (Can summon various Beasts and creatures to his aid and command them), Statistics Amplification of animals, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses, Plant Manipulation (Can cause plant growths to strangle his enemies), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Liliana couldn't compete with him without the power of the Chain Veil) and Existence Erasure (Like all planeswalkers, he can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the slightest touch of which can obliterate other beings) | All previous abilities, Green and Black mana user, Necromancy, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Corruption (Type 2), and Curse Manipulation (Kills/Corrupts various things he touches. Able to transfer a similar curse to the one he suffers to his animals), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Shrugged off Jace's attempts to alter his mind back to the way it was before) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Defeated the likes of Liliana Vess, who had to resort to using the power of the Chain Veil to subdue him), possibly higher | Country level (Considerably superior to his previous self, and can one-shot other planeswalkers such as Vronos and likely Jace), possibly much higher (Jace claimed that should he continue his transformation, he would have become a threat to the entirety of Shandalar) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other planeswalkers such as Liliana, who can utilize and react to lightning-based spells) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Killed another planeswalker, Vronos, before he could react) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can lug around massive Baloths that he kills, which are well over a hundred meters in height) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, possibly higher | Country Class, posibly far higher Durability: At least Small Country level+ (Took numerous hits from Liliana's summons and direct spells from her without being visibly injured), possibly higher | Country level (Couldn't be physically harmed by Jace. Far superior to his previous self), likely far higher Stamina: High (Can hunt for days on end without tiring, and hunted down Liliana across Innistrad without rest) | Extremely High (After being BFR'ed by Vronos after a week of chasing the planeswalker, he spent nearly a night moving back to catch him) Range: Extended melee range with his Axe, Several meters with most magic, Multiversal with teleportation | Same as previous, although his death magic can cover dozens of meters Standard Equipment: His Axe and Helmet Intelligence: Above Average (Dismissed as idiot by Jace, however he is an expert hunter, tracker, and physical combatant that gave century-old mages such as Liliana substantial trouble) | Less than before, although his skills as a hunter are unchanged Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Base | Veil-Cursed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Druids Category:Warriors Category:Axe Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Necromancers Category:Corruption Users Category:Death Users Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Tier 6 Category:Dimensional Travel Users